A Different Eclipse
by SmackersPink
Summary: What if Bella realized she does love Jacob enough to leave Edward? Starts off in chapter 6 "switzerland" in Eclipse. I will continue but you have to tell me what you think!:  summary sucks but plz read! R&R Chapter 3 is up!
1. Am i, or aren't i?

_**Eclipse chpt. 6 Switzerland Pg. 140- **_

" _**Er……so I'm still alive." I began. A growl found its way out of Edwards chest. "No harm done." I insisted with a shrug.**_

"_**Bella, do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line today? To breaking the treaty, and coming after you? Do you have any idea what that would have meant?" **_

_**I gasped. That got a reaction from him, he opened his eyes, they were as hard and cold as night.**_

"_**you cant!" I all but screamed. "Edward they use any excuse for a fight. They'd love that. You made the treaty, you stick to it." **_

"_**Maybe they aren't the only ones who would enjoy a fight." **_

"**Stop it!" I snapped. "Jacob isn't dangerous, okay? I trust Jacob, you should to." He sighed. He shrugged off the wall and came closer to me. He grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes. Only then did I realize that they were pitch black, and the deep purple bruises under his eyes.**

"**Alice saw your future disappear, called me, and I came back." he explained. That frustrated me even more, that he had Alice watching me. **

"**Do you not trust me?" I whispered. He looked confused, probably wondering where I was going with this, but answered me other wise. **

"**Of course I do." he answered a little to quickly. **

"**your lying to me. If you had trust in me, you wouldn't have Alice watching me. If you trusted me then you would have known that I was with Jake." I screamed. I ripped my hands out of his grasp. **

"**I'm only doing this for your protection. I just need to know that your safe." he said as if this solved everything. He had another thing coming. **

"**I am safe with Jake. I've got him and the whole pack, too keep me safe. You I and I both know that this isn't about my safety, so what is it really about?" I demanded. Then it hit me. It all started to make sense. He wasn't doing this for me, he was doing this for himself. "Your jealous aren't you?" I guessed. He went rigid. That was enough of an answer for me. **

"**Your keeping me way from Jake, out of jealousy? That has got to be the most selfish thing you have done yet." **

"**So what if I am, if you saw the way you acted around him, the way your eyes light up when he walks in the door, It wouldn't surprise me if you were in love with him." he spat. That pulled me up short, was I? there was know question about me loving him I mean he's my best friend, my sun. But was I in love with him? Did I love him more than Edward? When did I start doubting my love for Edward? I shook my head, incredulous. **

"**Bella, do you love him?" Edward asked impatiently.**

"**I don't know." I told him truthfully. "But that still doesn't give you the right to keep me away from him or vice versa. When you left me it was like a hole had been ripped into my chest. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep because of constant nightmares I would wake up screaming every night for months, I never talked to anyone unless I was asked a direct question, I wouldn't listen to music, read my favorite books, nothing. couldn't think of any of you with out experiencing agonizing pain. I was a shell of the person I used to be. Jacob picked up the pieces, I could smile without it being forced, laugh without it sounding hallow, he was slowly putting me back together. He saved me in every way imaginable. But yet none of that matters to you, because your jealous." I said incredulously. I had never told him the extent of the damage he inflicted when he left. The pain in his eyes was evident, but his face was unreadable. **

" **you never told me" was all he said, regardless.**

**I sighed, "we never talked about it". and it was true, we didn't. when ever the subject was approached, or headed in that direction, he would change the subject. I never talked about it because I knew I caused him pain. But maybe we should have. **

"**that still doesn't change anything, though." His voice was firm. "Jacob is dangerous and he can hurt you." I gaped at him. Did he not hear what I just said? I decided to voice this opinion,**

"**Did you not just hear a word I just said?" **

"**yes but, that doesn't change anything, I'm sorry but he is dangerous, he could hurt you." **

"**So could you." I countered. **

"**your right." he whispered. **

"**I know I am." **

"**Your still not going to see him." **

"**I'm afraid that's not your decision to make. I will see Jake, I don't need your permission. Now get out!" I screamed. He looked taken aback. **

**He moved towards me, but I stepped back. "Bella-" **

"**I said GET OUT!" he hesitated, but he backed up slowly and then he ducked out my window. I sighed, angrily. I walked down stairs to start dinner. Charlie would be home soon. I decided to just reheat some leftovers from last night. I was getting them out of the fridge when the phone rang. I picked up the receiver, "Hello?" **

"**Hey, Bells I hope you didn't have anything planned for dinner, Billy invited us up, and there's a game on, so-" **

"**Yeah dad, that's fine ill meet you there." I smiled to myself, I'd get to see Jake twice in one day.**

"**Okay, bells I gotta go, but ill see you there." Charlie sounded hurried so I told him a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. I put the leftovers back in the fridge, and grabbed my keys. I locked the door. I jumped in my truck and headed to La push. I pushed my truck to it's limit of fifty-five, anxious to see Jake.**

**When I got there, Jacob didn't greet me like he always did. Curious, I grabbed me keys out of the ignition, and head up to the house. I knocked and was greeted by Billy. "Hello, Bella, how are you?"**

"**Hey Billy, doing good, is Jake around?" I asked. He nodded and told me he was out in the garage. I told him thanks and walked out the back door. I heard the radio blasting out some rap song, and Jacobs voice singing along every now and then. I followed the sound, tripping a few times on the way. I found the garage, and just stood in the door way. He must not have heard me because he didn't notice my presence, he just kept rapping along to the song. I had to stifle my laughter, I was enjoying the sight to much. Jacob in his usual, tight black shirt, and cut off shorts. The black of his shirt complimented his russet skink, perfectly. He shirt was just tight enough to show of his well defined muscles underneath. He looked at peace in his make-shift garage, singing. His voice was husky, and familiar, and I felt a warming in my chest just by hearing it. Never fully appreciated how beautiful he was. I never really noticed it until now. Was I in love with my best friend?**


	2. baby

_Was I in love with my best friend?_

Jake's sudden outburst of the chorus of the song brought me out my reverie:

"_when I was thirteen, I had my first love. There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us or could ever come above, she had me goin' crazy, oh I was star struck, she woke me up daily don't need no star bucks, she make my heart pound, it'd skip a beat when I see her in the streets, and at school on the on the playground, but I really wanna see her on the weekend, she know she got me dazing cause she was so amazing, and now my heart breaking but I just keep on saying….." _

I couldn't resist, I had too, so I snuck up behind him and at the top of my lungs went "Baby, baby, baby, ooo, like baby, baby, baby, noo, like baby, baby, baby, ooo, thought you'd always be mine, mine." He whipped around, startled.

"I don't know about you, but I just cant get enough of Justin bieber." I laughed. A blush found its way across his cheeks, so I decided to go even further, "Jake you feel warm." I told him touching his fore head. He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm always warm, Bella." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know, but you feel warmer than usual, I think- I think, you might have bieber fever." I laughed so hard that there were tears streaming down my face. Jake just stood there watching me, and after a few minutes I sobered up.

"Come on Jake you've got to admit that was funny." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Nope I don't see what's funny about it." he said a little stiffly.

"So you don't see the humor in a rough and tough, muscles to the max, werewolf, runs after a vengeful-psychotic-evil-death-crazed-vampire, who struts around his garage listening to Justin bieber, while fixing his car, how can you not find that humorous?" I asked him, teasingly. It worked, He laughed.

"Okay, okay, I see your point, your right it is funny."

"You know we could have saved a lot of time if you would have just admitted that." I sighed. He changed the subject.

"So, what are you doing here?"

" do you.. Not want me here?" I asked, uncertainty dipping into my voice.

"No, I mean I want you here but I thought the lee-" I glared at him. "_Edward _wouldn't let you come to La push anymore, that he thought I was too dangerous to be around 'cause I'm a werewolf and all." he wondered aloud.

"He doesn't make my decisions for me, if I want to see you I can, he cant dictate who I can and cant see." I said defiantly.

"Since when did he stop controlling your life?"

"What do you mean?" I asked stubbornly.

"Oh come on Bella, the guy practically treats you like a child, He dictates everything that you do, where you go, what you do, who you see. And when your out of his sight, he has the fortune telling one keeping tabs on you. But the most sickening thing is that you allow him to do that. I didn't see you for WEEKS because HE didn't like it, because HE thought it was dangerous, but the worst thing about it is YOU let him. You let him treat you like some, brainless, porcelain, doll ." he ranted. I was speechless. But he continued, "But your not Bella. Your not some doll that needs to be treated with gentleness, You are strong, independent, and you can take care of yourself. You proved that this past year when he left you. You don't need a babysitter, or a body guard. If you don't like having people take care of you- which I you and I both know you don't- then why do you let him control you? Why do you let him treat you like a damsel in distress? Huh? Why?" he demanded.

I didn't answer him right away. He was right, Why do I let him do that? Let him control my every move, my every decision, my life. Why do I let him control me?

"Your right." I whispered. He sighed. I had to sit down, so I walked over to the counter that his tools are on and hop up on it. Jake leaned against it and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "We could have saved a lot of time if you would have just admitted that in the first place." he joked, stealing my words from before. I laughed. "Bells, I didn't say those things just so you'd pick me over him, I did it because I'm your best friend, and I worry about you, I don't want you to be forced to anything you don't want to do." he whispered. "I know Jake, I know."

"By the way, what makes you think You're my best friend.?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He smirked, "Because, If I weren't your best friend, you wouldn't have gone against your controlling over protective boyfriend, just to see me, and then later catching hell from it." I grimaced, he had no Idea. He laughed at my expression.

"Bells, Jake? Pizza here." Charlie yelled from the house. As if on cue Jacob's stomach growled. I giggled. He helped me of the counter top and started leading me out of the garage.

"By the way." he said nonchalantly, as we walked back to the house, "Do you really think I have muscles to the max?" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. I just rolled my eyes, slapped his arm playfully, and tried to hide the blush that found it's way to my cheeks.

Dinner was fun. Billy and Charlie were in to the game to care about anything so after Jake had hogged down practically a whole pizza and I finished my two slices, we went for a walk on the beach. My mind was wandering off with the fight Edward and I had this afternoon, The facts that Jacob told me tonight, And my growing feelings for Jacob. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice where Jake had led me, it was to a white drift wood tree, Are tree. He sat down and patted the spot next to him, wanting me to sit with him. I obliged, with a sigh. We sat in silence for awhile, a comfortable silence, one where you didn't feel the need to fill it with annoying chatter. It was Jake who broke the silence.

"Bells? Are you okay? you seem distracted." I sighed, I some times forgot how observant he is.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. I also forgot what a bad liar I am, which he felt obliged to point out.

"You know you're a really bad liar. Come on tell me what's wrong." he persisted.

"Edward and I had a fight." I whispered, looking down at the sand.

"Oh." I sneaked a peek to look at his face. He looked hopeful, hesitant, and….shocked?

"Yeah."

"What did you fight about?" he questioned.

"You." I mumbled.

"Me?" he looked curious.

I sighed, "Yeah when I came here this morning, when he was supposed to be hunting, Alice saw my future disappear. So he came back and was waiting for me. When I got home, he was really angry and started throwing a fit about me seeing you after he specifically told me not too. I got mad and basically told him the he didn't trust me, Because he had Alice watching me, and that he should have known that I was with you, And that he couldn't keep telling me who I could and couldn't see. I told him all about what he did to me when he left, about the hole and everything, and that it was you who put me back together. I also said that I was going to see you no matter what he said, and that he couldn't stop me." I sighed. I looked up at Jacob, he looked shocked beyond belief.

"Wow. You never stand up to him, what's with the change of mind?"

"I don't know." I told him honestly. "Something in me just snapped, I got tired of him making decisions for me. And the fact that he was keeping me from you that just made it worse, especially out of jealously." Oops I wasn't gonna tell him about that. Too late now.

"Wait did you say he kept you away from me out of jealousy?" Jacob asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, he accusing me off different things, and that just made me angrier." I sighed.

"What was he accusing you of?" Jake wondered. I hesitated, I really didn't want to tell him this, cause knowing Jake it would go straight to his head.

"He…um.. He well.." way to go Bella! I screamed at myself. I felt Jake's eyes on me, so I slowly looked him in the eye. He knew I was hiding something. Well thanks to my wonderful lying skills, now I have to tell him.

"He accused me of being in love with you." I said slowly. There was something in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher, hope? Doubt? But what was definite was anger. His arms started to shake. Jake jumped of the log and stood in front of me.

"So he kept you away from me, because there's a slight chance that your in love with me?" he screamed. I could only nod, speechless. I knew that my words would have an affect on him but no this affect.

"I don't believe this" he roared. "that bloodsucker kept you from me because he's afraid of a little competition?" suddenly the shaking stopped and that emotion I couldn't put my finger on came back. "Wait is there a chance that your in love me?" he asked, hopeful. Yes. What where'd that come from? Was I in love with Jake? My heart sped at the thought. Did I love him more than Edward? Could I live without him? I shook my head to clear it.

"Yes a very good chance that I'm in love with you." I told him truthfully. "But, I'm still not sure because up until now I thought we were just Best friends okay I just need time alright? don't get your hopes up."

He laughed. "You know that's the same thing you told me all those months ago when we went to see that stupid movie that changed both of are lives forever Remember?"

"How could I forget, I didn't see you for three weeks after that." I said and instantly regretted it. Pain flooded his expression, and his eyes.

"I wanted to see you, I used to patrol around your house just to make sure that you were safe. I wasn't safe to be around."

"It's okay, I forgive you just don't do It again." I warned him.

"Thanks bells." I looked out at the sky only then did I realize how late it was. As if reading my mind Jake said, "We should probably head back before they start to worry."

I sighed. Jake helped me off the log and wrapped his warm hand in mine, and lead me back to the house. When we got back the game was over and it was time for us to go home. We said are goodbyes and I hopped in my truck. On the way home I pondered what Edward would think of me spending the evening in la push, and I realized I didn't care he couldn't control me. I got home bid Charlie goodnight, took a shower, put on my pj's, brushed my teeth. I walked into my room to find a very pissed Edward.

"Hello, Edward." I greeted.

"Care to tell me where you were?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure, after I told you to get out I was gonna fix dinner but Charlie called, he told me not to fix anything cause Billy invited us up to watch the game. I met him there and hung out with Jake." I said nonchalantly.

"So after I specifically told you that he was dangerous and I didn't want you to be around him, you went anyway." he was treating me like a child who broke the rules.

"No I went after I told you were done telling me who I can and can't see. I am a legal adult, I can do whatever I want, and you can't tell me what to do." I stood my ground. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep, I've I had a long day." and with that I started to walk to the window and opened It, and then walked back to bed.

"Yeah along day with a dog." he muttered. It was probably not meant for me to hear but I did.

"That's one way to look at it. Now go." I said angrily. He stood there shocked, and confused, "You want me to leave?"

"No I left the window open for the breeze. Yes I want you to leave and if you don't I'll call Charlie and have him escort you out." I said threateningly. He left without another word. I was waiting for the pain in my chest from his absence, but it never came.

A/N: soooooo what did yah think?? Not real sure what's gonna happen in the next chapter…. Send me ideas and what should I do with Edward??? Let me know:)

BRI:)


	3. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight series, Mrs. Meyer does. But that still doesn't mean I cant mess around with it and make it to my satisfactory!: )**

**Omg! Please forgive me for not updating in soo long. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on it.! **

_Previous chapter: "You want me to leave?" Edward asked, confused._

"_No, I just left the window open to feel the breeze, yes I do and if you don't ill have Charlie come up and escort you out." I threatened. He left without another word. I waited for the pain, the heart wrenching agony that came in his absence but, it never came. _

It didn't make any sense. Normally when Edward was away I would be watching the clock constantly, counting down the minutes until he would be back. It had been like that ever since he left me. But now, I didn't. I don't think I even glanced at yet. Unless you count when I woke up, but other than that, I haven't.

Maybe it was because I sent him away this time. Maybe because I had finally shown some independence. Or maybe, just maybe somewhere deep down inside, My feelings for him had changed and I never realized it.

When Edward came back I just took him back without even thinking. We talked about his absence and his feeling on the subject, but never mine. He said his feelings never changed for me when he was away, but not mine. After that night, the subject was never mentioned again. Maybe it should have been.

I thought back to what Jacob had said last night, that Edward controlled my life, that he made every decision for me. It's all true.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. Sighing I went to go answer it. I paused at the door to check my expression, I looked tired and unhappy. Putting on a smile that looked forced, even to me I opened the door. Standing there was the figment of my thoughts. I stepped aside, silently allowing him to come in. We walked into the kitchen, I sat down while he remained standing. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Edward spoke up,

"Your giving Alice a head ache, what with your-"

"It's nice to know that you still have Alice watching me." I cut him off angrily.

"It's for your own safety, Bella." The way he was talking to me was making even more infuriated, it was like a parent scolding a child.

"That's your answer for everything isn't it? That it's for my own protection, that I'm safe. Well news flash Edward, Life is a danger. I could step outside and trip down the steps and crack my head wide open, or I could slip in the shower, cut myself with a knife, you can't stop every thing bad from happening to me, It's part of being human." I knew I had him there and so did he but that didn't stop him.

"That's beside the point. What brought this on you never minded before."

"I didn't know up until yesterday! And for your information I do mind. I hate being watched, quite frankly it's slightly controlling." I told him heatedly.

"Your being absurd." he said exasperatedly. Edward walked over to the table and sat across from me. He looked at me, frustrated.

"I'm not being absurd, You do control me. Everything I do you have to hover over me, You make every decision for me without my consent and I'm sick of it."

"Everything I do, I do it with you in mind." he told me defiantly.

"No, you don't. I didn't want to go to prom, but made me. I didn't want a party on my birthday, or presents, but yet you did it anyway and that's just a few things. You have never respected my wishes." I said.

"I just don't want you to make a mistake or miss out on anything."

"I'm human, it's what we do it's how we learn."

"I know what's best for you, and I want what's best for you."

"Well then you'll know that right now the best thing for me is to take a break from you." I said quietly.

Edward froze. His amber searched mine for any hint of sadness or regret. He was silent for a few minutes, then finally he spoke, "If that's what you wish." He bent down and kissed my forehead, then left.

Nothing. that's what I felt. My pulse didn't quicken, I wasn't left breathless, I was fine. His lips didn't have the same effect like they used to. To be honest the coldness of his lips was slightly repulsive. I wanted gentle and soft lips. I wanted warm hands to hold me. I wanted someone _alive._

I wanted Jacob.

The ride to La push has never taken as long as it now. I pushed my truck to it's 55 speed limit, and it still wasn't fast enough, I needed to see Jake and it was taking forever. That's not only thing, my truck was making this weird noise, like clanging. _Oh great_. I thought,_ now its gonna crap out on me._

Guess what? it did. Just what I needed. Frustrated I grabbed my jacket and my keys and got out of the truck. I was already over the border, Jake's house wasn't to far, I could walk. As I was walking, I looked at the beach. Every memory me and Jacob had was made on that beach. It was where we met for the first time, where he told me all of his secrets, regarding the pack and all, and where we spent as much time together as possible last spring, and where he saved my life.

My life. I never really sat back and thought about my decision. As a matter of fact I never really valued my life that much. I was just so willing to give it up, so I could spend forever with someone I had thoroughly convinced myself that I loved. But really, now that I really think about It, I did so I would be reassured that if he changed me that he wouldn't leave me and that I would actually look like I belong with him. Those aren't plausible reasons to end your life. I wanted my life. I wanted to be able to sleep and dream. To sneak into the kitchen late at night and eat ice cream as a midnight snack. For someone to make love to me without having to worry about blood lust. I wanted to live.

Jacob's house was coming into view at the end of the road. But I had to get there. It started raining. All the more reason for me too get there, fast. I started running. And some how I made it there without tripping or falling. Jacob must have heard me approach, because he met me in the front yard, his face creased with worry and concern.

"Jake, I have to tell you something." I gasped out. I was panting, and out of breath but I had to say it. "I'm so sorry, I never realized it before. It was so obvious, I just can't get over how I never realized it before. I was stupid and I put you through so much pain and.." I trailed off, it was safe to say that I was not getting very far with this. And Jake looked beyond confused.

"Bella what are you talking about?" he asked, completely lost.

"Edward came over today and we had another fight, and before he left he kissed me and-" I was cut off.

"Do I really have to hear this?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes!" snapped. "Because when he kissed me I felt nothing. His touch did nothing to me and I realized on my way over here that I don't want to be a vampire, I want to live. I want to be able to hold my baby in my arms, to have dreams, take naps. I want and I want it with you."

"What are you saying?" he asked cautiously, but you could see the definite hop in his amber eyes.

"That I love you. I'm hopelessly, madly, head over heels in love with you. I want you. Forever." I said desperately.

The biggest grin I have ever seen, spread across his face. He picked me up in his strong arms and spun me around. His lips met mine and I was gone. I was lost in his warm embrace, his musky wood scent invaded my senses, and his lips were soft and warm and gentle. I ran my hands through is wet spiky hair, and wrapped my arms and held on to him. That kiss held nothing but love forgiveness, for all the hurt and pain and confusion. Jacob was my rock, my salvation, my protector, and my best friend. He loved me for me. And that's all I could ask for.

Well? Tell me what you think. And again ideas are much appreciated! Feel free to peak your mind! ;)

~Bri


	4. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys I appreciate all the support I got from this story, I mean 15 reviews is really good for me, but I've been**

**re-reading this story and I think I'm gonna end it here. I feel really good about this, maybe in the future I'll add to it but for right now I'm gonna leave it alone. If you want another chapter or have some Ideas for a new chapter, don't be afraid to speak your mind. And again Thank you so much for your support, It means the world to me. I hope you guys are as satisfied with this story as I am, and if your not well, that's your opinion do with it what you wish. I will probably have some more stories out in the near future, trust me I'm never satisfied with the way they end books or movies, and I've got plenty of ideas, and I plan to act on them. **

**And one more time THANK YOU! **

**Bri**


End file.
